


It Was (Only) Supposed To Be Because Of His Ass

by ekzxo (2870)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Requited Unrequited Love, Sharing a Bed, Summer Vacation, and everyone hates chanyeol, everyone is a bit against jongin, just butts, where everyone loves sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25327963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2870/pseuds/ekzxo
Summary: Sure, Jongin likes fruit, but it's not like he spends his time wondering why he likes cherries and bananas so much. During a wet game of Twister, Jongin discovers his obsession for peaches - Sehun's peach to be specific. Never did it occur to him that his liking for Sehun could go beyond what he carries in the back trunk.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68
Collections: Round 4: Spring and Summer





	It Was (Only) Supposed To Be Because Of His Ass

**Author's Note:**

> For Prompt #23: EXO Seasonal Round 4!
> 
> ah, this was a weird write for me. it was supposed to be casual and silly but I added...... feelings. enjoy the reading journey, make it feel as if you're right with them on a nice summer vacay with a fruity drink in your hand, or maybe tropical punch if you're not into drinking!

There are dozens of things that Jongin could be doing at a beach house, and yet his head is inches away from being buried in his friend's ass while his left hand is constantly trampled on. 

It’s very difficult to _not_ stare. His body is hunched over. Knees bent, ass boldly curved four inches away from Jongin’s face. The perky surface is covered with tight, navy blue swim trunks, making his round globes appear even more mesmerising. The wet, clingy material truly provides emphasis on the plump roundness.

Jongin has to give it up to Baekhyun. Thanks to _that_ guy, they’re playing Twister, especially after having a dip in the pool because said guy thought it would be wet and challenging. One standing ovation from Jongin to him. 

As Jongin waits patiently, with a hint of numbness and exhaustion for his turn, there is this recurrent urge to give it a firm slap, which is totally inappropriate to begin with. Sehun always had a fat heart, kind and selfless despite his childish ways. Though, Jongin is today year's old when he learns that Sehun's butt is bigger than water balloons close to bursting.

"Jongin! Left hand. Yellow."

Glancing three spots away, he shakes his head as he gunts, "No, fucking no."

"Why not!" Jongdae retorts, showing the spinner board towards him. "Don't throw in the towel. If you go down, I am going down with you and I will not lose to Sehun and Baekhyun."

To Jongin's right, Chanyeol in a doggy position without the knees on the ground, starts to whine, "What about me?"

"You're way too competitive, it's why you're teamed up on your own," Sehun scolds.

Baekhyun claps Chanyeol's shoulder roughly and adds, "How you holding up?" 

When Sehun's ass inches closer towards Jongin's face, he just has to mention, "Why are we playing with three people?!"

"Because Chanyeol!" 

"Yeah, fucking Chanyeol."

Jongin releases a heavy sigh and slips his palm in between Sehun's leg, ear pressing against Sehun's thigh. He ends up using Sehun's ass as support, resting his head against it as he squats. Sehun's next move is to bring a hand two spaces back, mounds so close Jongin can bury himself in between them. Jongin feels the tips of his ears heating up. Something rings inside them as well. His world slows and he ignores everything else around him. He sees Chanyeol move, but his mind is too boggled with the thoughts of Sehun's ass being in such proximity with him. His pants are tighter and his stomach is churning sillily.

Who knows how long he's been dazing off, but eventually, Sehun headbutts him. It sends Jongin's body flying, betrayed by his balance. He lands on his back, staring at the blazing sun above him. There's laugher around him, especially Chanyeol's obnoxious outbreak. He suddenly becomes very conscious of _things_ around him. And now, it feels like his fall is not the reason for Chanyeol's exaggerated laughter.

Faster than he plummeted against the stone, he makes a beeline for his room. 

Jongin paces in circles, not minding the pellets of water that drip onto the marble floor. If he slips, at least nobody is a witness to it. Though, falling is the least of his worries and embarrassment. What strikes him most is how he _looked_ when he fell. He landed on his back, sure, but his knees were pointed up and his legs were widely spread. Chanyeol must've caught onto one thing. 

He's absolutely fucked.

  
  


They gather around the bonfire hours later. 

Jongin ignored their kind and desperate calls for him to come out earlier. He felt guilty but he wasn't ready to face any of his friends. He was also occupied with _personal_ matters.

It’s bold of him to end up sitting next to the person he wants to avoid the most. But that’s how mind games work, if he acts like nothing is wrong then seriously, nothing is wrong. The moment he shrugs off Sehun’s touches and covers his face when the boy looks at him, someone will know something is off and before he knows it, he will be bursting about how beautiful Sehun's ass is.

“Hey, you okay?” Sehun says kindly, rather sweeter than usual. “I didn’t get to say sorry for shoving you like that. But Baekhyun was persistent in making sure we beat Chanyeol.”

“Ah. Don’t worry, it was just a fall,” Jongin responds as casually as he can.

Sehun hums and drops his head onto Jongin’s shoulder while Jongdae fuels the bonfire with more fluid. Chanyeol hands them skewers and the bag of marshmallows go around the circle. Sehun takes two and plops them onto his stick, and Jongin can’t help but obviously relate the innocent pair of marshmallows to something else. 

“Guess what?” 

Jongin purses his lips out. “Don’t wanna guess.”

“Fine, we beat Chanyeol. He’s going skinny dipping into the pool before the night fully comes to an end. Baekhyun turned off the night heater.”

Jongin lets out a high laugh, flickering his eyes to Chanyeol and making faces at him while pointing fingers. That’s what Chanyeol gets for being smug and competitive. At least this and not the time they got Sehun to strip and run all the way to the lighthouse and back. 

Hm, Jongin wonders why he never noticed Sehun’s beautiful butt back then. 

“Anybody up for spooky stories!” Baekhyun announces. 

Immediately Sehun and Chanyeol whine, “No!” whereas Jongin laughs, finding humor in scary things because they’re mostly silly stories and silly scenarios and silly antagonists.

Playfully, Jongin tells Sehun, “I’ll tuck you in tonight. If anything we’ll share the bed, with a nightlight.” 

It feels different than when he usually teases him. And suddenly his mind travels to himself to a daze, in a position with Sehun’s ass pressed against his crotch as he embraces Sehun with comforting, protective arms. Sehun wouldn’t push him away because he’s terrified, and if anything he’d ruts back since they’re a thing anyways. 

“Um, you good, dude?” Sehun mutters and pokes Jongin’s knee. 

“Spaced out.”

Sehun’s eyes widen as he lets out a breathless chuckle. “I saw.”

“Saw what?” Jongin says a bit taken aback. He hopes Sehun isn’t implying what Jongin thinks he is. 

“That you spaced out. It’s why I asked if you were good. Are you sure you’re okay?”

Chanyeol plops next to Sehun and groans, “You're asking if he’s okay?! I have to jump in a freezing pool.”

Jongdae scoffs, “You always make everything about you, don’t you?”

“Yeah, stop making things about yourself,” Baekhyun mutters. 

“Ah, a day where everyone agrees on bullying Chanyeol,” Chanyeol says warmly. “At the end of it, it’s still about me.”

Jongin is the first to lean forward and melt his marshmallow. He listens to his friends bicker for a bit longer, almost distracted with their terrible slurs that he doesn’t notice the way his marshmallow is too hot until it drops into the fire. He frowns and takes what he can off the metal skewer then rubs it onto a graham cracker and puts a piece of chocolate on it. 

“Here, take some of mine,” Sehun insists, already pointing his skewer in Jongin’s direction. 

“No here, there’s some more,” Baekhyun offers the bag of marshmallows. 

Jongin goes for the latter, accepting new marshmallows to start again. This time he gives all of his attention to the two puffy marshmallows on his stick. The way they slowly melt and jiggle when Jongin shakes it makes him wonder if Sehun’s ass claps back like this. He feels himself scrunching his face in disgust for thinking weird thoughts on inanimate objects again. 

“One more day and one more night here, what’s the plan tomorrow?” Jongdae diverts the topic. 

Thursday was about settling in, then enjoying the beach sunset. Friday they had wandered around the city, visiting tourists stops and then trying a hole-in-the-wall restaurant. Today they enjoyed themselves with the pool and games while they had food delivered to them. It seems easy to agree that they’ll have a barbeque tomorrow and end it with a movie or something.

And then, Baekhyun ends up sharing stories.

Sehun curls toward Jongin’s side despite his nonchalant expression. Jongin feels him shiver every now and then, even taking note of Sehun tucking his face into Jongin chest. He swears he never paid attention to Sehun's skinship, but he knows it’s completely normal for them two.

Whenever they were close in contact, it was just that. Jongin can’t possibly believe Sehun’s ass put his thoughts for Sehun on a whole new level. 

The night ends with Chanyeol stripping and plummeting into the pool. His butt is nowhere as sweet as Sehun. He runs into the house the same way Jongin had early, wet and goofily. The rest of the guys disperse fast, leaving it to Jongin and Sehun to clean up since they're stuck in their own world, cuddling close. Jongin flinches away abruptly when he notices their proximity still lingers. 

"I'll put the food away," Jongin announces and gets up.

Sehun pulls on his arm, refraining him from leaving. "Don't leave me out here by myself!"

"I'm just going to bring things in then comeback to fold the chairs, come on now, Sehunnie. The stories weren't even that bad."

"I'll help you put them away. Let's just do everything together."

Not being able to say no to the terror in Sehun's eyes, Jongin ends up nodding and begins to collect cans, expecting that Sehun will follow. Based on his assumptions, he's correct when Sehun trails into the house with marshmallow bags and a frown.

Jongin makes it quick to clean up, but it's tough when he has Sehun as his own puppy following him all over the place, bumping into him everytime he turns around to bring more things inside. Eventually, duties are complete even with Sehun in his hair.

The lights are still on with Jongin leaving it to Sehun to turn off, sending him off with a gentle goodnight. He enters the hallway with his room being the second door on the left. He hears footsteps following but is curious as to why since nobody else has a room here. He’s not afraid of the spooky stories, but he’s a bit apprehensive to turn around. When he does, Sehun’s entire body bumps into his own. 

“Yeah?”

“You said if I was afraid… don’t make me say it, come on.”

Jongin raises his eyebrows in surprise. “Oh. Oh, yeah right. Yours or mines?”

“Mine has all those windows and large mirrors.”

“I take that you’ll be more comfortable in mine then.”

Sehun nods and gently prods Jongin towards the bedroom door. Jongin has to shove Sehun into his bedroom before turning off all the lights. As expected, Sehun is right besides him when he's shutting off the last light switch in the hallway.

"I'm not going anywhere," Jongin taunts playfully. 

“I know but,” Sehun hooks his arms with Jongin's and clings onto it for dear life, “nevermind. Let’s just go to bed, please?”

A creaking sound sets Sehun off his feet, one leg wrapped around Jongin’s leg with the other stepping on Jongin’s feet. Jongin looks towards the direction of the sound and spots Chanyeol with a groggy expression. His state of confusion contorts into something suggestive. Jongin has to shake his head to make sure his eyes aren’t deceiving him. And yet once again, it seems like Chanyeol is invading his mind, trying to find something he shouldn’t.

“Ugh, I better not hear another peep from you two. I mean it,” Chanyeol hisses, but it’s obvious that he’s just kidding. 

“Don’t worry. We’re just finishing up,” Sehun insists and begins to tug Jongin towards his room. 

Chanyeol, still leaning against his door frame wearily, reminds Sehun, “But your bedroom is that way.”

“Yes,” Sehun mutters.

“That’s Jongin’s room.”

“I… _know that?_ ”

“Fine. Alright. Exactly as I said early. Zip it.”

Jongin shrugs Sehun off his side and passes Chanyeol's room with, “Stop troubling him, Yeol. Imma turn off the light and we’re all gonna go to bed now, okay?”

Chanyeol closes his door and when he does, Sehun is quick as a mouse to run into Jongin’s bedroom and turn that light on. With a sigh, Jongin switches the hallway light off and giggles during his walk to his room where Sehun’s waiting for him.

Sehun is getting comfortable on the left side of the bed, pulling the blankets down and fluffing their pillows. As Jongin prepares pajamas for himself, he takes note of Sehun in the clothes from earlier, probably reeking of charcoal. 

“Do you need an outfit for tonight?”

“I could sleep shirtless. But do you have a bottom piece?”

“Shorts or sweats?”

“You radiate too much body heat at night so shorts please!” 

Jongin leaves Sehun to change at one end of the room while he does in another. He ends up being a bit too enthusiastic getting dressed into pajamas because when he turns around, Sehun is barely undressing his shorts. Jongin catches the way he slips his boxers off as well, and this isn’t pleasant. It isn’t pleasant at all because his peachy, pale bottom is such a sight, and Jongin refuses to believe Sehun is sleeping in just shorts. He witnessed it, but he won’t believe it. 

All Jongin does is stuff his dirty clothes into his bag and act like he saw nothing. 

The queen bed welcomes Jongin with a comforting coolness. With the window open since Jongin had his whole freak out, the cool air layers the sheets with something extremely refreshing and calm. He turns towards Sehun to find him slipping in bed and facing the window, opposite of looking at Jongin. The night should be easy if Sehun faces that way the entire time, and eventually Jongin will make himself face his back to Sehun too. 

It doesn’t turn out that way when Jongin flickers off the nightstand lamp. Jongin struggles to remain calm when Sehun scoots back, finding the warmth of Jongin’s chest against his back. 

“ _Psst?_ ” 

Jongin refuses to respond because if he does, he just might squeak. 

Sehun releases a sigh. 

Just when Jongin feels sorry, Sehun tugs on his tense arm, draping it over his own body. Sehun’s bare skin is a bit too much to handle. The coolness of the bed is replaced with something burning hot, it being Sehun’s body. 

  
  


A dream shakes Jongin awake. He’s surprised to find out that he isn’t entirely hard despite the intensity of his dream. He’s extremely relieved to know that Sehun is not in bed with him anymore. He doesn’t know if he sleep talks or does strange actions when he’s unconscious, like rutting against the mattress or something. But he sure hopes Sehun didn’t have to witness any of it. 

In his dream, he has a face full of Sehun’s cake. Jongin was just so buried with it, he swears it felt like some raunchy music video about sexy times during hot summer vibes. He’s pretty sure Sehun’s ass was on full display just for him in the backyard of this rented house with their friends having lemonade and seltzers. 

_Huh, I never thought I’d be into exhibitionism._

Jongin remembers squeezing those cheeks and playing with them like they were red buzzards, spanking them for the thrill. Sehun sat on his chest, throwing it back right at him. Now, the imagination is more funny, less sexy than he imagined. What seemed so hot about it was the way Sehun bounced on his chest while Jongin seemed to just motorboat those motherfuckers. 

_And, I think he wore a bathing suit thong?_

Jongin shakes his head in denial. This dream was wrong. It shouldn’t have happened. 

Sehun is handsome, with a great body. Yesterday was his first time actually realizing that, so maybe his mind is clinging onto the realization a little stronger than it should. 

With a serious attempt to ignore the dream, and all thoughts of Sehun in general, Jongin checks his phone to find it to be brunch time. He meets the guys in the livingroom with Chanyeol serving breakfast with the others surrounding the table.

Sehun gives him a smile from across the room, still shirtless like the previous night. Jongin doesn't know how much hours of sleep he's gotten, but he's glowing. It's like he slept on a cloud while everyone slept on a bag of bricks. Baekhyun is cute too, but he doesn't look like Sehun right now. Then again, it's all in Jongin's head, of course he only sees Sehun. There's nothing wrong with thinking Sehun is the most attractive. He'll stop fighting with himself, then maybe he'll stop dwelling on it.

"What'll you have, mister?" Chanyeol greets, pointing at the plates with sausage or eggs.

They look fine, delicious even, but he also winces at the oily food. Jongin doesn't think he can actually stomach a big meal after a strange night. He resorts to a blueberry muffin and a banana.

  
  


Jongin leans against the patio seat with a wine cooler by his side. He wears his sunglasses for the first time during this trip, just to sneak glances at Sehun's butt every now and then — it’s not _that_ creepy or anything because he’s just admiring. Chanyeol thinks he's wearing it because he's got a black eye from Sehun. Jongdae assumes that Jongin couldn't find them before. Sehun agrees with Chanyeol, claiming he socked Jongin in the eye for laying one on him last night. All Jongin could do was nervously chuckle.

There becomes a strange feeling of darkness on his eyelids and the warmth being robbed from him a couple of minutes after his eyes flutter shut. Jongin snaps them open in time to spot Sehun’s ass directly in front of him, slowly dipping down onto his lap. He manages to lay two harsh palms on them before he can entirely sit on him.

“Ow, Jongin,” Sehun whines on his hands and knees. 

Jongin feels a wave of guilt, getting off his seat to help Sehun up, but Sehun refuses, waving Jongin away and brushing his knees off. 

“Sorry! I thought that was Chanyeol.”

“No, it’s okay… I’ll sit by Baek.”

“Don’t worry, here just—“ Jongin’s too late. Sehun snuggles up by Baekhyun and sips his drink. 

Jongin looks around, relieved that nobody noticed Jongin rejecting Sehun like that. Who knows what a scolding he’d receive for that. 

“Anyone wanna go to the nearby grocery store? I fucked up the ice machine and don’t know how to repair it. So… we’re fucked,” Chanyeol announces stressfully.

“I can’t let you go by yourself can I? You’ll be gone for too long,” Jongdae complains. 

Jongin barely catches the muffled conversation between Sehun and Baekhyun, opting to stay and start the grill. 

And then it’s peace and quiet. Nothing but the wind and waves in the distance. It doesn’t last long when Baekhyun's whining about the way the onion is making him cry. Sehun is bickering to keep doing the job, telling Baekhyun to watch his eyes. Jongin keeps his closed as the chaos heightens. Sehun ends up up touching his eyes, groaning about the stinging. Baekhyun slips and lands himself in a mess, the sound of charcoal spilling rings in Jongin’s ears. 

Sehun whimpers for Jongin. And suddenly, Jongin decides it’s time to care. 

He opens his eyes and witnesses a storm. Baekhyun is hunched over with black marks on his palms and knees from picking the charcoal back into the bag. Sehun has his face in his hands as he’s curled in a ball. 

While Jongin would help anyone out in a mess — which is obviously Baekhyun surrounded by charcoal chunks — he chooses to run to Sehun’s side with a damp napkin instead. He struggles against Sehun, attempting to pry his palms off his face so he could wipe his eyes. 

“What did Baekhyun do? Squirt onion juice in your eyes?”

“I didn’t do shit! My eyes are still pained here you know. And I’m cleaning up! Where’s my sympathy? You’ve got a favorite! Just come clean about it already.”

Sehun embarrassingly laughs at the statement while sniffling. He finally removes his hands from his face willingly. Jongin observes Sehun’s stupid bloodshot eyes and begins to dab at them with his damp napkin. He lays Sehun down onto the recliner chair and instructs him to keep still. 

“Now you…” Jongin sighs, then begins to help Baekhyun pile the spilled charcoal back into the bag. He makes sure to keep it low when he tells Baekhyun, “He’s not my favorite. I don’t have one.”

“But you do.”

“No,” Jongin shakes his head, “I don’t.”

“My favorite is Sehun too. He’s cute and calm. Though he’s got high maintenance. Then sometimes I think you’re my favorite. You usually don’t argue with me, that’s why! What are you doing right now though?”

“Sorry— _hey wait_ , I’m not even arguing.”

“You’re denying a fact and won’t agree with me. I’m calling it an argument.”

Jongin lets out a sigh and says, “Fine, fine.”

“Ah, a good boy as always!” 

When Baekhyun tries to pinch his cheeks, he dodges away, refusing the dirtiness from Baekhyun’s fingers and most of all, refusing Baekhyun’s gross touch.

“I’m not a good boy,” Jongin whines. 

“Okay, maybe not. But you’d make a good boyfriend, for Sehun especially.”

Everything escalates way too quickly.

Jongin stands usually abruptly and rasps, “What’s up with you and Chanyeol thinking about that? I don’t like him!”

“Jongin…”

“What! I’m just saying so! I’m exhausted with all these suggestive looks and implied comments. They’re not funny. There’s nothing going on. Nobody’s made a single comment up until this trip. I don't know what sparked that! Get over it.”

“Great,” Baekhyun groans and points over Jongin’s shoulder. 

Jongin turns around to spot Sehun storming into the home, slamming the glass door shut, so forcefully, it could turn into shards. 

“What’s that about?” 

“You love to get so passionate about things, we know that. But if you don't like somebody back then leave it as that. No need to get so aggressive about it," Baekhyun mutters lamely as he chucks the sack of charcoal towards the grill.

" _Back_ ? No, Sehun? He— _no_ , Baekhyun."

"Fuck, I'm just going continue to prepare the grill. You should apologize then I'll let you know when some of the food is ready."

Jongin is stunned with too much information to process. He apparently hurt Sehun because… why? He doesn't really get it and he believes Baekhyun is being invasive again. The only way he'll get real answers is to confront Sehun. Sehun can't possibly like him. If anything, Jongin sure doesn't. He just can't get enough of how sweet Sehun's ass is, that's it.

It's easy to spot Sehun in his bedroom. He's beneath a pile of blankets, and dare Jongin say it, but there's a massive slope where his ass is. Jongin can imagine how cute he could be if Jongin were to see his face though. He'd snuggle the edges of his blankets beneath his chin. It doesn't become a pretty sight when he carefully pulls the blankets to expose Sehun's face, tear stained and puffy.

"Leave me alone, Jongin," Sehun whines, then snarls and covers his face again.

Jongin gives him the space he needs and sits at the edge of the bed. He fiddles with his fingers awkwardly until he can figure out the right words to say. Nothing he can say will be right or make up for hurting Sehun, so he starts off as any person should in a situation like this — whatever this is.

"I'm sorry, Sehun. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. However I did it, I apologize, but I won't know unless you tell me, right?"

When Sehun doesn't respond, Jongin sneaks his fingers beneath the blankets to tickle Sehun's feet. 

"Tell me, Sehunnie," Jongin says playfully while hooking his fingers around Sehun's ankle to prevent him from moving as he continues to tickle him. "I don't want to be the reason to make you so sad. If you'll laugh from this, then I'll take it. But come on, you know it won't take long until you'll have to piss your pants."

"Jongin, please, stooop!"

"Only because you asked so nicely."

Sehun stops squirming and covers his face with a pillow. Jongin crawls towards Sehun and plops right beside him. He manages to get Sehun to turn towards him after a few pokes to his hip.

"I'm sorry, Sehun. Was it what I said or how I said it? Baekhyun gave me the feeling that it was both. Sorry."

Jongin stares at Sehun as his eyes are lost elsewhere. They're blown and dilated, confusion written within them as well. Sehun beats him to it, planting his fingers against Jongin's cheek before Jongin could do so first.

"I'll never have the courage to say this if I don't do it now," Sehun says softly.

"Then say it."

With Sehun's hand against his cheek, he can't help but seek the warmth even more. He places his hand againsts Sehun's own and presses them closer to his face. He doesn't know why he's doing it but it just feels right. He gives Sehun all the time he needs, just scooting closer and basking in Sehun's presence. 

“The reason why you’re noticing the guys talk about us this weekend is because I confessed to them on the first night when you went to bed early. They had a feeling, but didn’t know how strong it was. So… now they know. And you. I like you and have liked you for as long as I could remember, but I can't keep it to myself anymore. Now you know, and now you understand that you can't just say things like that to me. But it’s fine, you don’t have to feel the same. ”

“I’m sorry that I don’t," Jongin responds just as carefully and quietly. Somehow it feels like it was the wrong response. He doesn't feel right about it, and it's not just because of the hurt in Sehun's eyes. That's it now, it's not just conflict but pain that flashes within them.

Sehun pulls his hand away quickly and coolness catches his cheek. It doesn't feel as nice as the way it did last night.

“It’s okay. Seriously," Sehun says quickly. "I was expecting that."

Jongin wants everything to be okay, but he isn't sure if what he's about to say is any helpful but he goes on with it, “Could we just go back to normal things?”

"You wouldn't feel uncomfortable?"

"I'm afraid you would be more than I could ever."

"We should just forget about everything today," Sehun says easily.

"If that's what you want," Jongin responds roughly. 

Chanyeol comes back with not one, but two bags of ice and their good friend Jongdae has a bandage on his chin.

"What happened?" Sehun says quickly from behind Jongin, already storming passed him and taking the bags away from Jongdae.

"Oh, he just slipped in the ice section. His chin met his soulmate. It was a metal rack."

Sehun backhands Chanyeol's head and gives Jongdae a pat on the shoulder. Jongin absorbs the scene in front of him, wondering to himself on how he's never noticed Sehun's thoughtful instincts. He's caring in his own way. In a way Jongin never cared to notice.

When things fall into place shortly after, Baekhyun has everyone lining up for a beef patty. Jongin even notices the way Sehun adds little to no condiments on his burger. He feels a bit distressed to know that he hardly knows anything about Sehun. As of now, he doesn't know any trivial things like Sehun's favorite color or fruit.

"Dude, you're at it again," Chanyeol mutters while shoving Jongin towards the patio.

"What?"

"Tell Sehun you're interested."

Jongin harshly pulls out his chair and takes a seat. He stuffs his mouth with a large bite while saying, "I'm not interested."

"Didn't quite hear you there."

"You don't know what happened today."

"I love to listen. Tell me!"

Feeling like Chanyeol's puppy eyes let his guard down a bit, he responds, "I don't think I deserve it. It's arrogant."

"What's arrogant is that you like him back but won't actually return the feeling."

"I don't think they're feelings. If anything I just feel bad. Seriously, and if they were,I only realized it not even a few hours ago or something like that. What if it's all in this trip? I caught onto his little things because I'm forced to be stuck with him. And then the interest will die down once we get back home."

“See, so not only is it his fat ass but it’s the little things about him? Whipped enough for me I say!”

Jongin forces Chanyeol's face into the buns of his burger to get him to shut up. He looks around while whispering, “Could you quiet down?! It’s not fair, Chanyeol.”

“I’m sure he wants a shot with you in any way he can. Maybe he’ll be content with just sleeping with you. And maybe you’ll realize it’s not just his ass.”

“It isn’t just his— _alright_ ," Jongin sighs. He likes things about Sehun but he isn't sure that it counts as having feelings for him. "I can’t change my mind. I just told him I didn’t like him earlier.”

“Say you chickened out!”

“Chanyeol… Chanyeol, let’s both be honest here. I got a glimpse of his ass then suddenly he’s all I think about. I think it’s just—“

“His pretty little but talking?” Chanyeol says with a smug grin. For some unknown reason, talking about Sehun like that pisses Jongin off.

“Whatever," Jongin scoffs, “Anyway, I just want to get over that.”

“I can make him lose a bet and he’ll strip!”

“That’s, geez no Chanyeol. Should I just tell him?”

Chanyeol picks up his plate off the table and scoots out of his chair dramatically, the screech catching attention from the others for a few seconds until they go back to their own party. 

"What?" Jongin pouts.

“About a minute ago you wouldn’t admit your feelings to him and now you want to tell him his ass is what triggers your feelings? And you make me out to be the shallow guy? You’re on your own here, buddy!"

Jongin watches Chanyeol sit with the rest of the guys, everyone's expressions brightening up with Chanyeol's warm greeting. No one asks why he leaves Jongin alone. No calls for him, so he remains in his place. 

  
  


Everyone gathers in the livingroom to watch one last movie together. In moments like these, Jongin and Sehun would sit together, mostly with Jongin's head on Sehun's lap. While they agreed to forget everything that happened today, Jongin can't. He doesn't think its right for him to go back to their original ways just yet. 

To his absolute surprise, Sehun sits on the ground with Jongin and places a bowl of popcorn in his lap.

"I said not to worry," Sehun scolds with a frown.

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"The only way you can do that is by ignoring me. So, come on," Sehun extends his legs out and pats his thighs for Jongin.

This time around Jongin declines and lays down, patting a spot for Sehun to lay beside him instead. Sehun takes his offer and starts eating the popcorn while laying on his back. Every now and then, the popcorn pieces would slip down his chin and fall into his shirt. Jongin is not surprised that he's deeply invested on the trail rather than the movie.

Half way into it, Sehun raises his head and Jongin follows. They spot the others fast asleep with the television light reflecting on their faces. Sehun gets up quickly, brushing popcorn crumbs off him which end up landing on Jongin's lap.

"Up, up," Sehun whispers while extending his arms out for Jongin.

Jongin takes Sehun's hands in his for support and Sehun digs his heels into the ground to help lift Jongin up. He tip toes to the remote by Baekhyun's head and turns off the television. Jongin doesn't know where things are headed, but he follows Sehun through the house as he grabs two sweaters for them and drapes a blanket around his body.

 _It_ feels even better when it's midnight. The air and being faced with it, other than being on the back deck or with Jongin dipping his head out of the window, that's what feels good at 2 am. 

Jongin slips off his sandals and opts to carry them while his feet dig into the sand with every step. Sehun has a bowl of berries in his hand and chucks one at Jongin before grabbing his sandals and throwing it towards the house. They're so far away, Jongin knows he won't be seeing those anymore. 

There becomes a point in a silent moment, where the silence isn't as comfortable anymore. While the waves washing onto shore roars, and the wind whistles, the background within silence is peaceful, but Jongin can't find comfort in it for too long. He wants to hear the gentleness in Sehun's voice. He wants Sehun to say something to him.

“Tell me something."

“What?” By the sound of it, Jongin can't tell if Sehun's confused or wondering what to come up with.

“Anything. We always talk during walks like these." Jongin glances at Sehun quickly before gazing back at the moon.

It takes a moment for Sehun to respond, “Highlight of the trip?”

“Jongdae getting his hand stuck up the claw machine for me. You?”

“Chanyeol and I went out the other morning and watched the sunrise," Sehun hums. It's like Sehun catches Jongin's indifference because he takes Jongin's hand quickly to swing it and insists, “We can be out here all night and say we woke up to the sunrise you want.” 

Jongin shrugs. “My turn?” When Sehun lets go, Jongin misses him. He finds the courage to ask something that he had on his mind since the start, “When did you first realize you liked me?” 

The sound of waves and wind disappears, only to be replaced with static noise. And then Sehun clears his throat and releases a breathy laugh, “Can’t believe you’re asking this. Please don’t laugh. Okay, to answer it simply, it was when I went to a dance recital because Jongdae begged me to support some kind of school event.” 

“When we were juniors?”

Sehun nods gently. 

“We didn’t even know each other then.”

“That’s when I was interested right away. I just knew. I can’t explain it. But the moment I fell in love with you was when my family and I got into a big fight and all I did was send a sad emoji to the group chat and you were already on the driveway to comfort me.”

“Oh,” Jongin squeaks while trying to process everything. 

“I know you’d do it for anyone. But for me it was special.”

Jongin thinks, no, no he wouldn’t do it for just anyone. He’d tease Chanyeol for being a bitch over using a sad face without context. He’d question Jongdae and he’d send a frown in return to Baekhyun. He can’t imagine dropping anything for anyone else the way he does for Sehun. 

There’s something in Sehun’s confession that sways Jongin’s heart. Nobody’s ever spoken so highly of him before with such an absorbed expression the way Sehun has the entire time. He’s had people admit their crushes to them and he’s had two exes who shared heartfelt speeches to him. But none of those made his head spin the way Sehun’s did. It’s still spinning.

“You’re going to hate me for this,” Jongin announces quickly, standing in front of Sehun to prevent him from continuing their walk. It seems dramatic but feels like it’s the right thing in the moment.

Sehun shakes his head. “I don’t need to hear your rejection. Let’s just keep going and enjoy the final night.” 

“No, no. I promise it’s not going to hurt. Badly. At least I don’t think it will!”

“I’ve gone through four years holding onto feelings for my best friend. I guess you can take another stab at me!” Sehun says with a scoff. It’s obvious he’s giving Jongin the green light in a teasing way, but Jongin catches onto the snarky bitterness and it feels like he’s the one getting stabbed.

“I don’t know what my feelings are for you, where they stand from platonic or romantic. I don’t know what they mean. But I know that I don’t treat you the same and I don’t look at you the same. You’re better. Sweeter, smarter, cuter. Maybe Baekhyun’s right and I do have a favorite. Or I might need a push in the right direction — your direction. I’m willing to develop something stronger if you want to try with me.”

Sehun stands still. Jongin can see him tremble. He instinctively wraps the blanket tighter around Sehun’s shoulder and takes the bowl away from his hands before it could slip through his fingers. He can’t detect what’s in Sehun’s eyes but his lips eventually tremble and twitch into a tiny smile. 

“What makes you think that I would hate you because of this?”

“My feelings aren’t all there. But I’m not saying there’s none. It makes it seem like you’re my test dummy.”

“Only when you say so,” Sehun says with a pout. 

“Sorry! You know what I mean. It’s unfair for you.”

“This is how I know you like me just enough, Jongin,” Sehun laces their fingers together and turns them around, him being the one to guide them on their trail backwards, “All you’ve done was put me first. My feelings keep coming before yours. You never want to hurt me, or offend me, or make me seem less important.”

“Because you are important.” Jongin screws his eyes shut and clenches his jaw at the sappy comment. It was natural and pretty embarrassing.

Sehun pulls Jongin closer to the shore frantically until he gets to a specific spot in the sand. The blanket occupies a spot that seems to capture the moon glistening right at the center of the sea. 

“Back to what I said earlier. Do you want to stay out here?”

Jongin shrugs. “It could get colder than this Sehun.”

“You have me. I have you.”

“I…” Jongin’s stupidly flustered. Whatever this is about, he’s unsure why he’s so affected. “Sure.”

“It’s more comfier than you think. If that’s what you’re worried about.” 

“No, I’m scared that I’ll be woken up by a crab on my toe,” Jongin utters while wiggling his feet playfully.

Sehun snuggles against him. And this time around, it’s a different feeling. He holds Jongin tighter, more securely. Even presses his face into Jongin’s side. Jongin is sure this type of _hugging_ never happened before unless Sehun was scared of something or sleepy on campus. 

“Don’t worry.”

When Sehun urges him down with a gentle hand on his chest, Jongin let’s him. The moment his back presses against the sand, he looks up to the sky and finds a billion sparking stars. Sehun yawns against his neck and huddles closer. A night has never seemed more perfect and Jongin smt the type to think about things like this. With Sehun, anything is possible.

“You know what’s nice but isn’t nice?” Jongin shakes his head unknowingly and Sehun goes on. “Beach sex. It sounds romaric and really thrilling and sexy all at the same time. But who wants sand in between their cracks?”

“Sehun!” Jongin responds in disbelief. 

“I don’t think that grains of sand would make good friction when your fingers are in my ass.”

Jongin turns to his side and stares at Sehun with a smirk. “That’s what you’re thinking?”

Sehun doesn’t answer, buries his face into Jongin’s side. 

“Are you up for it?" Jongin asks boldly. He doesn't know where it's coming from but seeing the bashful expression on Sehun's face is enough for Jongin to teasingly bring their faces extremely closer and ghost his lips against Sehun's jaw.

“Didn’t I just say it’s not what people think it is? Why do I want to?”

“It’s still sexy and romantic, no?” Jongin chuckles with their faces still lacking personal space. 

“No, Jongin," Sehun snorts then pulls away again, still bringing his face into Jongin's side. Jongin learns now that it's probably Sehun's favorite part about Jongin. That, or Sehun's seizing the role of a fresh tomato and doesn't want Jongin witness it. Sehun's voice vibrates against his chest, “Besides, just want to lay here with you.”

“Can I at least put my hand—“

Sehun snaps his head up. “Where? Where do you want to put your hand?" he comments offendedly.

“Under your pants. What? For warmth! Neither of us have pockets and my hands are freezing,” Jongin explains while brushing his fingers against Sehun's cheek.

“Can’t say I don’t want that so fine,” Sehun responds. And when Jongin creeps his fingers over the sweet curve besides him, Sehun swats his hand and mutters, “Under one condition.”

“Yes?”

“I know what sparked your realization of your so-called feelings for me. Care to tell me though? So that we’re on the same page.”

“I like fruits and you like fruits? Perfect pair.” 

“Jongin,” he deadpans. "And that pun wasn't even funny.

Woah, Sehun is pretty frightening like this. He's also thinking about how did Sehun happen to find out? They're best friends, it would be interesting if Sehun could read his mind from how close they are, but obviously that's far from the truth. Maybe he has eyes on his ass that gets an inkling for every time Jongin is caught staring.

Jongin yelps when Sehun bites his arm and threatens to knee him in the crotch, “Your peachy bottom! That’s what I’m talking about if you seriously needed me to say it. It’s the elephant in the room. God it’s so fucking fat.”

Sehun is like an on and off switch. From his fierce eyebrows and stoic expression, to giggling like he's playing in a field surrounded by daises and butterflies. Jongin wants to kiss him. It's still a strange thought that he's never really had before. Thinking on then, Jongin doesn't think he would've been repulsed if there was a chance to kiss Sehun.

“A little somebody told me to give you a show if I wanted to make you mine sooner.”

“Oh? Who said I was yours?” Jongin teases while giving Sehun's butt a pat.

Sehun squirms, kicking his legs and taunts, “You don’t even know how to get back to the house. I could leave you here.”

“I’m kidding. Come here, big butt.” When Sehun glares and retracts further, Jongin clears his throat and says all mushy-mushy, “I mean baby, my sweet baby that I love so much. Please lay besides me.”

“Did you just call me baby?“ Sehun says as if he's disgusted. 

Jongin finds it silly and endearing. And right there, does he make the decision to kiss Sehun full on the lips. He doesn't expect his heart to race as much as it does, nor does he expect Sehun to be such a good kisser. Their legs slot together and Jongin feels the tenderness beneath his fingers when he gropes Sehun's ass. Jongin convinces himself not to do anything else, or else Sehun's ass would have sand grains in it. And Sehun does not want that.

“You made me fall for you fast. Did your pretty peach put me under a spell?” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is my second claim in this fest, I love this fest sm and the mods. its one of my favs and last year for winter round I felt like I didnt do it right! I am very happy about this round though for both fics :) and hi prompter, id like to meet uuuu!!! this prompt can be interpreted as silly or sexy so.i hope this is something like that!!


End file.
